Maybe the Semi-Public Intercourse Isn't the Problem
by Miyaku13
Summary: When Levi and Eren decide to take care of natural needs in the park on a hot summer night, maybe the fear of accidentally being caught wouldn't cause the real issue here.


I haven't really written much in forever it feels like, so yeah, don't expect much *nervous laughter* Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

It's so hot.

A wavering moan ripples through Eren's body as he keeps his eyes screwed shut. "Levi, Levi, Levi." He's whimpering it like it's a sacred mantra and Levi can't help but crave his sounds, drink them up until there's none left.

Eren holds tightly onto the wrist of the hand Levi has gripping his hips while his other stays tangled in the thin cotton sheet beneath them. He holds tightly on to the brunette's hips and moves at a steady pace, slowly, slowly, slowly and as much as it may be killing Eren, Levi feels like he's slowly killing himself. He has half a mind to just pound into Eren repeatedly without mercy, just the way they both like it, but it's so hot. Levi is confused as to why they're even fucking in the park in the first place.

Well, obviously it's safe, at least Levi thinks so. Maybe they're not, but despite it being nighttime, it's still unbelievably hot (damn California's summers) and no one inhabits the park at the moment from what it seems. Even if anyone did, the two are secured behind bushes and a few trees because Levi hates people and would rather not be around them.

Eren's constant nagging to leave the house and go get some fresh air finally broke down Levi's walls of disagreement because he would have preferred to stay inside instead. If Eren wanted to be a victim of the insufferable heat outside instead of within the comfort of their own home, then so be it. Levi cursed their broken air conditioner and incompetent fans because if it weren't for those, then Levi figured he could be cozied up with Eren in their bedroom instead.

"Levi!" Eren whines, writhing beneath him as his breath comes in short pants. It's too hot for any of this and Levi comes to the conclusion that yes, he pampers Eren too God damn much and he's pretty sure he's grown soft and become victim to those stupidly large turquoise eyes.

Levi continues moving slowly, planting kisses along his collarbone, going as low as he can until the collar of his thin tank top stops him. Levi still wonders why Eren chose to have it bunched up around his chest instead of off completely, but then again he thinks it's maybe because he's still afraid of getting caught. Despite being completely out of sight, they are still in the park and anyone could still come sauntering over if they dared.

Eren's hands travel from his wrist and the cotton blanket to around his shoulders, but it's really fucking hot and Levi doubts he's that willing for too much skin-to-skin contact despite their current activity. For once Levi would rather be lazing around instead of partaking in more intimate actions.

Eren's writhing, pants coming out quicker and in shorter intervals as his chest rises and falls, rises and falls. He's whimpering as he clutches to Levi, fingers digging into his back. Levi can tell he's nearing that sinful high and Levi would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same either. He picks up his pace and thrusts a little quicker, a little faster as he feels a familiar heat coil deep within him and he's nearing completion and he knows Eren is too if his needy whining and flushed face are anything to go by. He's actually drooling a bit and Levi would find it disgusting otherwise but for now he'll let it pass.

He grunts, moving faster as he successfully elicits pleased moans from Eren and he's getting closer, closer, closer-

Eren screams, but it's not exactly that familiar scream of incomparable pleasure that he's grown fond of hearing in the bedroom, or shower, or any other part of their house (because when the need is there, it's there, despite the setting). It's a scream of fright and for half a second Levi has a sinking feeling in his gut that maybe they got caught, but then he feels icy water burst and shower on to his back and it soaks him and Eren (who's still screaming like a fucking sissy) and before he knows it, Eren is scrambling away, still half naked as he bolts off of the blanket on shaky legs and away from the inadvertent interruption of the park's sprinklers. Levi finds himself scrambling away too, nearly slipping as he bolts in the opposite direction, but he doesn't scream (hell no, not like a frightened school girl like Eren) but he does let out a colorful string of curse words.

Eren is soaked, dripping of cold water and maybe Levi would have found that appealing if he weren't also because it may have been hot but now he's fucking freezing in the remnants of icy cold sprinkler water. The blanket they used in order to hold their intimate times in as close to comfortable as they could get (rather than being in itchy grass) is caught in the cross fire of those cock blocking sprinklers and so are their remaining pieces of clothing. Levi is pretty sure the mood is dead and gone for both he and Eren due to the surprise.

Eren looks at him sheepishly from across the sprinklers as he keeps his tank top pulled down to apparently save his private bits and himself the embarrassment.

"This is all your fault, Jaeger!" Levi snaps over the soft showering of the sprinklers because yeah, he was hot, but he didn't exactly wish to be showered by icy water. If he wanted to, he would've jumped into a cold shower, but he didn't, so he's sure that explains everything.

Eren doesn't deny it.

* * *

Even if you don't review or anything, I still very much appreciate anyone taking the time to even read this, so thank you very much!

I can't actually write real smut though...

*lays down* *cries forever*


End file.
